Would You Love Me If I Were Normal?
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: Young Harry asks his aunt a question after a Valentines day spend in a cupboard.


**Would You Love Me if I Were Normal?**  
  
_AN:  
  
I don't own HP._  
  
_However I do own an extensive collection of twisty ties.  
_  
"Aunt Petunia?" a seven year old boy with dark hair and a scar on his forehead asked his aunt after coming home from school where his teacher had explained why people give their families and significant others presents and chocolate on Valentines Day. "Do you love Uncle Vernon and Dudley?"  
  
"Of course I do you idiot, don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia said sharply concentrating on the special dinner she was making for Vernon and Dudley, it was afterall, Valentines day, and she wanted it to be special for them.  
  
"Do you love me?" Harry persisted ignoring the command to stop asking questions.  
  
"No, don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped angrily, brandishing her wooden spoon that she was using to stir the thick stew she was going to serve with salad as a first course, her husband and little boy could eat so much of her good cooking...  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," she turned towards him and glared. "You are a worthless, ungrateful, dirty, little freak! No one could love something that isn't normal! Now go to your cupboard and don't come out until tomorrow morning. I told you to stop asking questions!"  
  
Harry went to his cupboard sadly and thought in the darkness since he didn't want to waste his lightbulb for when he had homework to do. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would only give him one a year and said that they were being generous.  
  
He supposed that they were right... they were adults after all, and adults were supposed to know things. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always telling him that he was a freak, so that must be true too.   
  
They always blamed him whenever something weird happened, saying that his abnormality caused it. They said it was his fault his teacher's hair turned blue, they said it was his fault his hair grew back after the Barber cut it short, just like Aunt Petunia wanted it.  
  
He didn't know HOW it was his fault... He didn't know how to grow hair or change its color, although he was certain Aunt Petunia did because last week his aunt had grey hairs on her head, a whole bunch right by her temple, and then she went away Saturday and the grey hairs vanished. But when his teacher's hair turned blue it was his fault and not Aunt Petunia who had already changed her own hair color.  
  
His aunt and uncle also said it was his fault when Aunt Marge's dog attacked her when she was talking about what worthless people Harry's parents were. Aunt Marge never knew his parents, how would she know if they were worthless? Besides, how could he make a dog attack anyone without doing anything but biting his tongue so he wouldn't yell at the masculiant woman. He thought the dog had just lived up to his name... 'Renegade.'  
  
Harry curled up on his cot and thought about all of the weird things that his family blamed him for as he fell asleep and came up with a conclusion before the Sandman's dust finally overtook him.  
  
TAP, TAP, TAP, "Get UP you lazy brat," Harry heard his aunt yell through his cupboard door.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and tried to smoothe down his hair, trying to look normal as possible in Dudley's old clothes. He went into the kitchen and started to put butter and jam in liberal ammounts on toast for Dudley as his Aunt minded the eggs and bacon, something she was teaching Harry as quickly as possible, disliking the way the grease burned her hands when it splashed.  
  
Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair, Uncle Vernon only yelling once about people on motercycles, inspired by reading an artical about a major crash that apparently started when a motercycle whent out of control. Uncle Vernon left when Harry was washing the dishes and Dudley walked to school with his best friend Piers.  
  
As soon as Harry was done washing the dishes and put them away he turned to his aunt who was sipping tea slowly as she read the birth/wedding/obituary announcement pages.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Go to school boy, I'll not right you an excuse so you can be late," Petunia snapped not looking up from the paper.  
  
"Would you love me if I were normal?" Harry asked hopefully. "If I didn't cause the teacher's hair to change color, if I didn't make dogs attack people, if I didn't change the color of that shirt, if I didn't break things without knowing how? I could try, I would try my hardest to be normal if you would love me. Would you love me if I were normal?"  
  
Aunt Petunia looked up from her paper and looked sharply at the small boy and said, "Get to school boy," and returned her eyes to her paper.  
  
Harry waited a couple minutes still hoping for an answer but his aunt refused to look at him and he finally gave up, picking up his disintegrating backpack and running to school so he could make it to his seat before role call.  
  
_AN:  
  
Please review!_


End file.
